1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to footwear. More particularly, this invention pertains to a slipper having a turned heel seat construction.
2. Background of the Invention
The footwear industry is an old and crowded art. The industry is constantly attempting to design new products with aesthetic appeal as well as being comfortable, and having ease of construction.
For a long time, clog-style slippers have been widely used. Traditional clog-style slippers are constructed of a stiff, generally inflexible material (such as leather) which are lasted or tacked to a heavy, dense outsole material (such as wood). The wearer's foot was required to conform to the molded insole of the clog. Clogs could be uncomfortable but had a well-received appearance of the sides of the vamp extending rearwardly towards the heel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a clog-style slipper which offers traditional styling of a clog slipper in a lightweight, flexible washable product.